soapsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
1976
Im Jahr 1976 endet die langjährige diktatorische Herrschaft von Mao Zedong mit seinem Tod im September. Während in Deutschland die Bundestagswahl zu Gunsten von Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt ausgeht, wird in den USA Jimmy Carter zum neuen Präsidenten gewählt. Im Sommer wird die Tschechoslowakische Fußballnationalmannschaft Europameister im Fußball. Ereignisse Jahreswidmungen * Der Wiedehopf (lat. Upupa epops) ist Vogel des Jahres (NABU/Deutschland) Politik und Weltgeschehen Januar * 1. Januar: Rudolf Gnägi wird erneut Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 1. Januar: Port Said, Ägypten, am Sueskanal wird Freihandelszone. * 1. Januar: In Venezuela wird die gesamte Erdölindustrie verstaatlicht. * 1. Januar: In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland wird die Gurtpflicht auf Vordersitzen von PKW eingeführt. * 11. Januar: Der ecuadorianische Diktator Guillermo Rodríguez Lara wird vom Militär abgesetzt. Sein Nachfolger in einer Militärjunta wird Alfredo Poveda. * 12. Januar: Der Rückzug der letzten spanischen Truppen aus der ehemaligen Provinz Spanisch-Sahara beendet die spanische Kolonialherrschaft. * 20. Januar: Im Libanesischen Bürgerkrieg verüben Palästinenser- und moslemische Milizen das Massaker von Damur, wobei mutmaßlich etwa 330 Menschen getötet werden. Es ist die Reaktion auf das Massaker von Karantina durch Phalangisten an mehreren Hundert Zivilisten zwei Tage davor. * 21. Januar: Air France und British Airways nehmen mit der Concorde den regulären Betrieb eines zivilen Überschallflugzeuges auf. Februar * 13. Februar: Versuchter Umsturz, Ermordung des Staatschefs in Nigeria * 19. Februar: Island bricht im Zuge des Fischereikonflikts die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Großbritannien ab. * 26. Februar: Eine Versammlung saharauischer Stammesfürsten stimmt einer Aufteilung der Westsahara zugunsten Marokkos und Mauretaniens zu. * 27. Februar: Die Frente POLISARIO ruft im Westsaharakonflikt die Demokratische Arabische Republik Sahara auf dem Gebiet der ehemaligen spanischen Kolonie Westsahara aus März * 24. März: Die argentinische Präsidentin Isabel Perón wird von Militärs festgenommen und unter Hausarrest gestellt. Die Militärs übernehmen die Macht und beginnen den Prozess der Nationalen Reorganisation, in dem bis 1983 etwa 30.000 Menschen (Desaparecidos) ermordet werden, überwiegend linke Oppositionelle * 29. März: Die letzten britischen Truppen verlassen die Malediven mini|[[Palast der Republik]] April 1. April : Gründung der Firma Apple. * 26. April: In Ost-Berlin wird der Palast der Republik eröffnet Mai * 5. Mai: Auf Korsika wird die Befreiungsbewegung Frontu di Liberazione Naziunalista Corsu gegründet. * 6. Mai: Algerien und die Bundesrepublik Deutschland schließen ein Luftverkehrsabkommen * 9. Mai: Ulrike Meinhof wird in ihrer Zelle im Gefängnis Stuttgart-Stammheim erhängt aufgefunden. Juni * 2. Juni: Der dritte Kabeljaukrieg zwischen Island und dem Vereinigten Königreich findet einen interimsweisen vertraglichen Abschluss. Die britische Regierung erkennt die von Island beanspruchte – und erst später völkerrechtlich geregelte – 200-Seemeilen-Zone an. * 3. Juni: Der ehemalige Präsident Boliviens, Juan José Torres Gonzáles, wird in einer Aktion der Operation Condor in Buenos Aires entführt und ermordet. Ob sein Amtsnachfolger Hugo Banzer Suárez darin verwickelt ist, bleibt offen. * 16. Juni: Der Aufstand in Soweto nimmt seinen Anfang * 19. Juni: Carl XVI. Gustaf heiratet die deutsche Silvia Sommerlath * 27. Juni: Ein in Athen gestartetes Air-France-Flugzeug wird von zehn Terroristen, darunter zwei Deutschen, nach Entebbe in Uganda entführt (vgl. Operation Entebbe) * 27. Juni: Präsidentschaftswahl in Portugal 1976 * 29. Juni: Die Seychellen werden unabhängig Juli * 1. Juli: Spanien. Adolfo Suárez wird Ministerpräsident * 2. Juli: Mit der Ausfertigung des Adoptionsvermittlungsgesetz wird das Adoptionsrecht in Deutschland grundlegend neu gestaltet * 2. Juli: Wiedervereinigung Vietnams * 2. Juli: Wiedereinführung der Todesstrafe in den USA durch den Supreme Court * 4. Juli: Aus Israel herbeigeflogene Eliteeinheiten befreien in der Nacht vom 3. auf den 4. Juli in Entebbe die Geiseln aus der am 27. Juni entführten Air-France-Maschine. Sieben der zehn Terroristen werden bei der Operation Entebbe getötet, drei von 103 Geiseln sterben. Bei der Kommandoaktion kommen ferner ein Israeli und 45 ugandische Soldaten, welche auf die Angreifer das Feuer eröffnen, ums Leben * 4. Juli: Die Vereinigten Staaten feiern den 200. Jahrestag ihrer Unabhängigkeit (Bicentennial) * 16. Juli: Suriname wird Mitglied in der UNESCO August * 26. August: Prinz Bernhard der Niederlande legt wegen seiner Verstrickung in den Lockheed-Skandal alle seine öffentlichen Ämter nieder. September * 18. September: Zur Trauerfeier für den verstorbenen Staatsgründer Mao Zedong finden sich in Peking geschätzte 1,5 Millionen Chinesen ein. * 19. September: Die Wahl zum Schwedischen Reichstag beschert den seit 1932 regierenden Sozialdemokraten eine Niederlage. Nur mehr 42,75 Prozent der Stimmen für Olof Palmes Partei eröffnen dem bürgerlichen Lager das Bilden einer Koalitionsregierung unter Ministerpräsident Thorbjörn Fälldin. * 21. September: Seychellen werden Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen * 22. September: Portugal wird in den Europarat aufgenommen * 23. September: Akt vom 23. September 1976 zur Einführung allgemeiner unmittelbarer Wahlen der Abgeordneten des Europäischen Parlaments Drucksache 14/685 des Deutschen Bundestages vom 23. März 1999, Seite 10 (PDF; 618 kB) Oktober miniatur|140px|[[Erich Honecker]] * 3. Oktober: Wahlen zum Deutschen Bundestag: Sieg für Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt, Niederlage für Helmut Kohl * 3. Oktober: Der hessische Ministerpräsident Albert Osswald (SPD) muss wegen seiner Rolle im Helaba-Skandal zurücktreten. * 4. Oktober: Papua-Neuguinea wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 4. bis 6. Oktober: Massaker an der Thammasat-Universität in Thailand – 46 Menschen sterben nach offiziellen Angaben in Bangkok im Zuge von Studentenprotesten an der Thammasat-Universität. Anschließend übernimmt eine Militärjunta die Macht. * 11. Oktober: Mosambik wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 11. Oktober: Im Rahmen ihrer 200-Jahr-Feiern führen die Vereinigten Staaten in der Armee den höchsten Dienstgrad General of the Armies of the United States ein. Er wird postum an George Washington als Einzigem verliehen. Kein US-Offizier darf in Zukunft höherrangig als er sein. * 12. Oktober: Nach dem Rücktritt des hessischen Ministerpräsidenten Albert Osswald infolge des Helaba-Skandals wird Holger Börner vom Landtag mit vier Stimmen Vorsprung gegenüber Alfred Dregger zum Nachfolger gewählt. * 18. Oktober: Seychellen wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 22. Oktober: Ausgabe der ersten Schilling-Goldmünze der Zweiten Republik Österreich. * 29. Oktober: Erich Honecker wird von der Volkskammer zum Vorsitzenden des Staatsrates der DDR gewählt. November * 2. November: Bei der US-Präsidentschaftswahl schlägt der Demokrat Jimmy Carter den amtierenden Präsidenten Gerald Ford in einer knappen Entscheidung. Dezember * 1. Dezember: Angola wird Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen * 5. Dezember: In Japan verliert die regierende LDP bei der Unterhauswahl im Zuge des Lockheed-Skandals erstmals seit 1955 die absolute Mehrheit. * 5. Dezember: Der französische Premierminister Jacques Chirac gründet die bürgerliche Partei Rassemblement pour la République (RPR) und wird ihr erster Vorsitzender. * 14. Dezember: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Südkorea * 14. Dezember: Der Student Richard Oetker wird von Dieter Zlof in Freising mit dem Ziel entführt, Lösegeld zu erpressen. * 15. Dezember: Samoa wird Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen. * Ende der chinesischen Kulturrevolution (1966–1976) * Der Montag wird in Deutschland als erster Tag der Woche festgelegt. * Der Malteserorden ist wieder auf Rhodos präsent. * Gründung des UN-Entwicklungsfonds für Frauen durch die UN-Generalversammlung * Der Weiße Ring e. V., eine Hilfsorganisation für Kriminalitätsopfer und ihre Familien, wird in Mainz gegründet. Wirtschaft * 1. April: Steve Jobs und Steve Wozniak gründen die Firma Apple. * 21. April: Mit Bagger 285 wird im Rheinischen Braunkohlerevier das erste Exemplar einer neuen Generation von Schaufelradbaggern mit Förderleistungen von mehr als 200.000 m³/Tag in Betrieb genommen, die die Leistung bisheriger Geräte verdoppelt. * 4. Mai: In der Phase der Transition in Spanien wird die Erstausgabe der spanischen Tageszeitung El País herausgegeben. Wissenschaft und Technik mini|150px|[[Apple I]] * 1. April: Steve Wozniak stellt den Apple I auf einem Treffen des Homebrew Computer Clubs vor. * 4. Mai: Der Lasersatellit LAGEOS 1 wird von Cape Canaveral in eine Erdumlaufbahn gestartet. Er dient Zwecken der Geodäsie und ermöglicht eine genaue Bestimmung von übergeordneten Vermessungspunkten. Seine Lebensdauer im Satellitenorbit wird mit acht Millionen Jahren geschätzt. * 20. Juli: Der unbemannten NASA-Sonde Viking 1 gelingt die erste erfolgreiche Landung auf dem Planeten Mars. * 23. August: Am Stausee Lac du Vieux Émosson im Kanton Wallis werden gut erhaltene Fußabdrücke von Dinosauriern entdeckt. Die Spuren sind etwa 250 Millionen Jahre alt. * 20. November: In Mexiko wird die Universidad Autónoma de Tlaxcala gegründet. * Die Wurzeln von Emacs – einer Familie von Texteditoren – entstehen am MIT. * Der CN Tower wird fertiggestellt. Kultur * 2. Januar: Florenz, Italien. In der San-Lorenzo-Basilika werden unbekannte Fresken freigelegt, die eventuell von Michelangelo stammen. * 11. März: In Deutschland beginnt die ARD mit dem Ausstrahlen der Krimiserie Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt, in der James Garner die Titelrolle spielt. * 3. April: Im Palais des congrès de Paris findet die erste Verleihung des französisches Filmpreises César statt * 19. Juni: Uraufführung der Oper Das Mädchen aus Domrémy von Giselher Klebe am Staatstheater Stuttgart * 25. Juli: Uraufführung der Oper Einstein On The Beach von Philip Glass am Avignon Festival * 13. August: Dean R. Campbell, der 1975 auch Lefthanders international gründete, rief diesen Tag zum Linkshändertag aus. * 16. August: Veröffentlichung der Single Dancing Queen, dem wahrscheinlich bekanntesten Titel der Gruppe ABBA, der sogar die amerikanischen Charts stürmte und nach Fernando der erfolgreichste Song der Gruppe ist * 9. September: Deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Zeichentrickserie Biene Maja * 21. September: Erstausstrahlung der Satiresendung extra 3 im Norddeutschen Rundfunk * 2. Oktober: Uraufführung der Oper „Der Aufstand“ von Helmut Eder in Linz * 16. November: Der Konzertauftritt Wolf Biermanns bei einer Veranstaltung der IG Metall in Köln wird genutzt, den Liedermacher aus der DDR auszubürgern * 25. November: The Band gibt ihr 5-stündiges Abschiedskonzert, das von Martin Scorsese unter dem Titel The Last Waltz verfilmt wird und als das Ende einer musikalischen Epoche gesehen wird. * 8. Dezember: Das Album Hotel California der Rockband Eagles erscheint in den USA. Es steigt in der Folge in die Spitzengruppe der meistverkauften Alben auf. * Erstmaliges Stattfinden des Toronto International Film Festivals * Gründung der Biermösl Blosn * Uraufführung des Stücks Schweig, Bub! Sport Einträge von Leichtathletik-Weltrekorden siehe unter der jeweiligen Disziplin unter Leichtathletik. * 20. Februar: Muhammad Ali gewinnt den Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Jean-Pierre Coopman im Roberto Clemente Coliseum, Hato Rey, Puerto Rico, durch KO. * 19. März: Der belgische Radrennprofi Eddy Merckx gewinnt zum siebten Mal den Radsportklassiker Mailand–Sanremo. Er ist der bislang Einzige, dem diese Leistung gelingt. * 12. Mai: Der FC Bayern München gewinnt durch ein 1:0 gegen AS Saint-Étienne zum dritten Mal in Folge den Europapokal der Landesmeister * 15. Mai: Dynamo Dresden wird zum vierten Mal DDR-Meister im Fußball * 24. Mai: Muhammad Ali gewinnt den Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Richard Dunn in der Münchner Olympiahalle durch technischen KO. * 20. Juni: Bei der Fußball-Europameisterschaft in Jugoslawien verliert die deutsche Nationalmannschaft das Finale im Elfmeterschießen gegen die Tschechoslowakei (siehe auch Nacht von Belgrad). * 4. Juli: Björn Borg gewinnt die Wimbledon Championships. * 1. August: Formel-1-Weltmeister Niki Lauda wird bei einem Unfall auf dem Nürburgring schwer verletzt. * 28. September: Muhammad Ali gewinnt den Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Ken Norton im Yankee Stadium in New York nach Punkten. * 21. Dezember: Bayern München gewinnt nach einem 0:0 im Rückspiel gegen Cruzeiro EC (Hinspiel 2:0) als erste deutsche Mannschaft den Weltpokal * XII. Olympische Winterspiele in Innsbruck (Österreich) * XXI. Olympische Sommerspiele in Montreal (Kanada) * James Hunt wird Formel 1 – Weltmeister. Katastrophen * 24. Januar: Erdbeben bei Muradiye, Türkei, ca. 3.850 Tote * 4. Februar: Erdbeben in Guatemala, Hunderte Erdstöße, mehr als 23.000 Tote * 6. März: Eine Iljuschin IL-18D der Aeroflot stürzt nahe Woronesch aufgrund eines Kompass- und Autopilotenausfalls aus 9.000 Metern zur Erde. 127 Tote, davon sieben am Boden. * 6. Mai: Erdbeben der Stärke 6,5 in Italien, ca. 1.000 Tote mini|Der Bruch des Teton-Staudammes * 5. Juni: Der Bruch des Teton-Staudamms in Idaho, USA, kostet elf Menschen und 13.000 Nutztieren das Leben. Der bei der Überflutung der Region angerichtete Schaden wird auf eine Milliarde US-Dollar beziffert. * 25. Juni: Erdbeben der Stärke 7,1 auf Neuguinea, 422 Tote * 10. Juli: Dioxin-Katastrophe von Seveso * 27. Juli: Erdbeben der Stärke 7,8 (offiziell, nach anderen Quellen 8,2) in Tangshan, 150 km südlich von Peking, Volksrepublik China, je nach Quelle 650.000 bis 800.000 Tote, offiziell: ca. 242.000 Tote; bezüglich der Todesopfer die folgenschwerste Naturkatastrophe des 20. Jahrhunderts * 31. Juli: Colorado, USA. Durch lang anhaltenden Regen tritt der Big Thompson River über die Ufer. 139 Tote * 1. August: Reichsbrücke in Wien stürzt ein: ein Toter * 16. August: Erdbeben der Stärke 7,9 in Mindanao, Philippinen, etwa 8.000 Tote * 10. September: Zagreb, Jugoslawien, bei der Flugzeugkollision von Zagreb kollidieren eine Douglas DC-9 der jugoslawischen Inex Adria Aviopromet und eine Hawker Siddeley HS-121 Trident der British Airways. Der Unfall fordert 176 Tote, davon 107 Deutsche * 19. September: Während des Notlandeanfluges auf den Flughafen Isparta prallt eine Boeing 727 der Turkish Airlines gegen einen Berg. Alle 154 Menschen kommen ums Leben. * 24. November: Erdbeben der Stärke 7,3 in Russland und im Iran, ca. 5.000 Tote Geboren Januar * 1. Januar: Mustafa Doğan, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1. Januar: Marko Topić, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 2. Januar: Zlatko Trpkovski, deutsches Medienphänomen miniatur|Danilo Di Luca * 2. Januar: Danilo Di Luca, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 2. Januar: Paz Vega, spanische Filmschauspielerin * 3. Januar: Lee Hyung-taik, südkoreanische Tennisspieler * 4. Januar: Bülent Ceylan, deutscher Comedian * 4. Januar: August Diehl, deutscher Schauspieler * 5. Januar: Matthew Walter Wachter, US-amerikanischer Bassist * 6. Januar: David Di Michele, italienischer Fußballspieler * 6. Januar: Judith Rakers, deutsche Journalistin und Moderatorin * 7. Januar: Grigori Alexandrowitsch Andrejew, russischer Marathonläufer * 7. Januar: Marcelo Bordon, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 7. Januar: Vic Darchinyan, armenischer Profiboxer * 7. Januar: Markus Dieckmann, deutscher Beach-Volleyballspieler * 7. Januar: Christoph Dieckmann, deutscher Beach-Volleyballspieler * 8. Januar: Raffaëla Anderson, französische Filmschauspielerin, Autorin und Pornodarstellerin * 8. Januar: Marcelo Daniel Gallardo, argentinischer Fußballprofi * 8. Januar: Jenny Lewis, US-amerikanische Sängerin * 8. Januar: Tomislav „Tom“ Pondeljak, australischer Fußballspieler * 9. Januar: Simon Gosejohann, deutscher Schauspieler, Moderator und Comedian * 9. Januar: Amy Gillett, australische Radsportlerin († 2005) * 13. Januar: Mario Yepes, kolumbianischer Fußballspieler * 13. Januar: Felix Gottwald, österreichischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 16. Januar: Eva Habermann, deutsche Schauspielerin * 16. Januar: Debbie Ferguson-McKenzie, Sprinterin und Olympiasiegerin von den Bahamas * 16. Januar: Agoria (Sébastien Devaud), französischer Techno-DJ und Produzent * 17. Januar: Tonique Williams-Darling, Leichtathletin von den Bahamas * 20. Januar: Til Bettenstaedt, deutscher Fußballspieler * 20. Januar: Yann Pivois, französischer Radrennfahrer * 21. Januar: Alexander Bommes, deutscher Handballspieler und Fernsehmoderator * 21. Januar: Emma Bunton, britische Sängerin * 21. Januar: Igors Stepanovs, lettischer Fußballspieler * 23. Januar: Carsten Schneider, deutscher Politiker und MdB * 24. Januar: Cacá Bueno, brasilianischer Rennfahrer * 25. Januar: Mario Haberfeld, brasilianischer Rennfahrer * 26. Januar: Shirin Soraya, deutsche Schauspielerin * 27. Januar: Ahn Jung-hwan, südkoreanischer Fußballspieler * 27. Januar: Diana Herold, deutsches Fotomodell und Komparse * 27. Januar: Karin Roten, Schweizer alpine Skirennläuferin * 27. Januar: Chris Gauthier, kanadischer Schauspieler * 28. Januar: Rick Ross, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 29. Januar: Karsten Kroon, niederländischer Radrennfahrer * 30. Januar: Cristian Brocchi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. Januar: Andy Milonakis, Comedian * 31. Januar: Buddy Rice, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer * 31. Januar: Traianos Dellas, griechischer Fußballspieler Februar * 3. Februar: Stéphane Antiga, französischer Volleyballspieler und -trainer * 3. Februar: Isla Lang Fisher, australische Schauspielerin und Autorin * 3. Februar: Daddy Yankee, Reggaeton-Künstler * 4. Februar: Cam’ron, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 4. Februar: Masaki Kanō, japanischer Autorennfahrer * 4. Februar: Daniel Wiemer, deutscher Schauspieler und Musiker * 5. Februar: Altan Aksoy, türkischer Fußballspieler * 5. Februar: John Aloisi, australischer Fußballspieler * 5. Februar: Tony Jaa, Thailändischer Schauspieler * 5. Februar: Abhishek Bachchan, indischer Schauspieler * 6. Februar: Kasper Hvidt, dänischer Handballtorwart * 8. Februar: Oksana Nikiforowa, russisch-deutsche Tänzerin miniatur|hochkant|Nicolas Vouilloz * 8. Februar: Nicolas Vouilloz, französischer Mountainbiker und Rallyefahrer * 9. Februar: Ionela Târlea, rumänische Leichtathletin * 10. Februar: Carlos Jiménez Sánchez, spanischer Basketballspieler * 11. Februar: Alexandra Neldel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 11. Februar: Ricardo, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Alenka Dovžan, slowenische Skiläuferin * 12. Februar: Carsten Mahnecke, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. Februar: Silvia Saint, tschechische Pornodarstellerin * 13. Februar: Jörg Bergmeister, deutscher Rennfahrer * 13. Februar: Leslie Feist, kanadische Pop-Sängerin * 13. Februar: Thomas Hansen, norwegischer Musiker († 2007) * 15. Februar: Francisco Neri, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Óscar Freire, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 17. Februar: Benjamin-Immanuel Hoff, deutscher Politiker * 17. Februar: Almira Scripcenco, französische Schachspielerin * 17. Februar: Dov Zifroni, israelischer Schachspieler * 18. Februar: Thomas Schmidt, Kanute * 19. Februar: Andrew Pitt, australischer Motorradrennfahrer * 20. Februar: Johanna Beisteiner, österreichische Gitarristin * 20. Februar: Jan Delay, deutscher Musiker * 22. Februar: Kenneth Åkesson, norwegischer Gitarrist und Schlagzeuger * 22. Februar: Christopher Isengwe, tansanischer Leichtathlet * 23. Februar: Kelly Macdonald, schottische Schauspielerin * 24. Februar: Marco Campos, brasilianischer Rennfahrer († 1995) * 24. Februar: Bradley McGee, australischer Radrennfahrer * 24. Februar: Eric Griffin, Bassist der Band Murderdolls * 24. Februar: Matthew Thomas Skiba, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 25. Februar: Samir Muratović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 26. Februar: Nalini Anantharaman, französische Mathematikerin * 26. Februar: Andreas Nauroth, deutscher Fußballspieler * 26. Februar: Mauro Lustrinelli, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 26. Februar: Ulrike Syha, deutsche Dramatikerin * 27. Februar: Ludovic Capelle, belgischer Radrennfahrer * 27. Februar: Enrico Fantini, italienischer Fußballspieler * 27. Februar: Rhea Harder, deutsche Schauspielerin * 28. Februar: Geri Çipi, albanischer Fußballspieler * 28. Februar: Anna Disselhoff, deutsche Handballspielerin * 28. Februar: Damian Wleklak, polnischer Handballspieler * 29. Februar: Milaim Rama, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 29. Februar: Ja Rule, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 29. Februar: Simone Panteleit, deutsche Fernsehmoderatorin März * 1. März: Alex Debón, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Mario D. Richardt * 1. März: Kamau, brasilianischer Rapper, Mathematiker und Profiskateboarder * 1. März: Mario D. Richardt, deutscher Fernsehmoderator und Autor * 2. März: França, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 2. März: Florencia de la V, argentinischer Schauspieler, Humorist und Travestie-Künstler * 3. März: Natalia Kukulska, polnische Pop-Sängerin * 4. März: Kristof Magnusson, deutscher Schriftsteller * 4. März: Christian Weidner, deutscher Jazzmusiker * 5. März: Šarūnas Jasikevičius, litauischer Basketball-Spieler * 5. März: Tomáš Martinec, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 5. März: Carsten Cullmann, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. März: Kenneth Charles Anderson, US-amerikanischer Wrestler und Schauspieler * 8. März: Nicole Aish, US-amerikanische Langstreckenläuferin * 8. März: Freddie Prinze junior, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 9. März: Yamila Díaz-Rahi, argentinisches Model * 9. März: Anier García, kubanischer Leichtathlet * 9. März: Nicole Kortlüke, deutsche Filmeditorin * 9. März: Francisco Mancebo, spanischer Radsportler * 9. März: Benedict („Ben“) Martin Paul Mulroney, kanadischer Fernsehmoderator * 10. März: Eladio Jiménez, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 10. März: Barbara Schett, österreichische Tennisspielerin * 11. März: Radek Baborák, tschechischer Hornist * 11. März: Anja Weisgerber, deutsche Europaabgeordnete * 12. März: Andreas Erm, deutscher Leichtathlet * 14. März: Jan-Olaf Immel, deutscher Handballspieler * 14. März: Sarah Ulmer, neuseeländische Radrennfahrerin * 14. März: Phil Vickery, englischer Rugbyspieler * 16. März: Zhu Chen, chinesische Schachspielerin * 16. März: Pál Dárdai, ungarischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Stephen Gately, irischer Sänger und Schauspieler († 2009) * 17. März: Satoshi Hirose, japanischer Radrennfahrer * 17. März: Álvaro Recoba, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Todd Perry, australischer Tennisprofispieler * 18. März: Giovanna Antonelli, brasilianische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 19. März: Alessandro Nesta, italienischer Fußballspieler * 19. März: Rachel Blanchard, kanadische Schauspielerin * 20. März: Jens Petersen, deutscher Schriftsteller und Arzt * 20. März: Chester Bennington, US-amerikanischer Sänger * 20. März: Kristian Hammer, norwegischer Nordisch Kombinierer * 22. März: Zoli Ádok, ungarischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Tänzer * 22. März: Sven Butenschön, deutsch-kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 22. März: Reese Witherspoon, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 23. März: Ricardo Zonta, brasilianischer Formel-1-Fahrer * 24. März: Annette Dasch, deutsche Opern-, Konzert- und Liedersängerin * 24. März: Peyton Manning, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler * 25. März: Lars Figura, deutscher 400-Meter-Läufer miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Wladimir Klitschko]] * 25. März: Wladimir Klitschko, ukrainischer Boxer * 25. März: Jeb Corliss, US-amerikanischer BASE Jumper und Fernsehmoderator * 26. März: Amy Smart, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 26. März: Oscar Sonejee Masand, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 26. März: Alex Varas, chilenischer Fußballspieler * 27. März: Roberta Alma Anastase, rumänische Politikerin * 27. März: Adrian Gheorghe Anca, rumänischer Fußballspieler und -trainer * 28. März: Haruchika Aoki, japanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 28. März: Víctor, spanischer Fußballspieler * 29. März: Igor Astarloa, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 29. März: Jennifer Capriati, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin * 30. März: Obadele Thompson, Leichtathlet * 31. März: Keith Anthony Blair, jamaikanischer Dancehall- und Reggae-Interpret * 31. März: Jonas Ernelind, schwedischer Handballspieler († 2011) April * 1. April: John Elkann, italienischer Manager und Industrieller * 1. April: Gábor Király, ungarischer Fußballspieler * 1. April: Clarence Seedorf, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 1. April: David Oyelowo, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Samu Haber.]] * 2. April: Samu Haber, finnischer Sänger und Liedtexter * 2. April: Lucy Diakovska, bulgarische Pop- und Musical-Sängerin * 3. April: Matthew Goode, britischer Schauspieler * 4. April: Emerson, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 4. April: Elvir Rahimić, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler mini|120px|[[Daniel Caspary.]] * 4. April: Daniel Caspary, deutscher Politiker und Mitglied im EU-Parlament * 5. April: Kai Michalke, deutscher Fußballspieler * 5. April: Patrick Dama, deutscher Fußballspieler * 5. April: Kim Collins, Leichtathlet von den St. Kitts und Nevis-Inseln miniatur|hochkant|[[Fernando Morientes]] * 5. April: Fernando Morientes, spanischer Fußballer * 6. April: Jennipher Antoni, deutsche Schauspielerin und Hörspielsprecherin * 6. April: Candace Cameron, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. April: James Fox, britischer Sänger, Songschreiber, Pianist und Gitarrist * 7. April: Atscham Achilow, usbekischer Ringer * 7. April: Dalibor Anušić, kroatischer Handballspieler * 7. April: Martin Buß, deutscher Leichtathlet * 7. April: Stefan Ulrich, deutscher Wasserspringer * 8. April: Mathias Schober, deutscher Fußballspieler * 9. April: Lars Rasmussen, dänischer Handballspieler * 10. April: Sara Renner, kanadische Skilangläuferin * 11. April: Antonio Pacheco, uruguayisch-italienischer Fußballspieler * 11. April: Ruth Moschner, deutsche Fernsehmoderatorin * 12. April: Kuok Io Keong, macauischer Autorennfahrer * 13. April: Jonathan Brandis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler († 2003) * 14. April: Georgeta Damian, rumänische Ruderin * 14. April: Thomas Geierspichler, österreichischer Rollstuhlleichtathlet und Paralympicssieger * 14. April: Françoise Mbango Etone, kamerunische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 15. April: Markus Hausweiler, deutscher Fußballspieler * 15. April: Seigō Narazaki, japanischer Fußballspieler * 16. April: David Lyons, australischer Schauspieler * 16. April: Igor Tudor, kroatischer Fußballspieler und -trainer * 17. April: Sizzla Kalonji, Sänger * 18. April: Rodrigo de la Serna, argentinischer Schauspieler * 18. April: Melissa Joan Hart, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. April: Kevin Rankin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. April: Katrin Weißensee, deutsche Diplom-Betriebswirtin und Performancekünstlerin der Sandanimation * 21. April: Sergei Jakowlew, kasachischer Radrennfahrer * 22. April: Christian Wilhelmi, deutscher Schachspieler * 24. April: Juan Manuel Gárate, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 24. April: Michael Schaefer, deutscher Autor * 25. April: Rainer Schüttler, deutscher Tennisspieler * 25. April: Gilberto da Silva Melo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 25. April: Tim Duncan, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 26. April: Thiago Machado dos Santos, brasilianischer Triathlet († 2005) * 26. April: Peter Kehl, deutscher Politiker * 27. April: Olaf Tufte, norwegischer Ruderer * 29. April: Fabio Liverani, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer * 29. April: Chiyotaikai Ryūji, japanischer Sumo-Ringer * 29. April: Maja Savić, montenegrinische Handballspielerin * 30. April: Daniel Gloger, Countertenor * 30. April: Amanda Palmer, US-amerikanische Musikerin, Lyrikerin und Kabarettistin Mai miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Sabina Hank.]] * 2. Mai: Wahyu Pelita Agung Setiawan, indonesischer Badmintonspieler * 2. Mai: Sabina Hank, österreichische Pianistin und Komponistin * 2. Mai: Rikke Hørlykke, dänische Handballspielerin * 3. Mai: Beto, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 3. Mai: Osamah Al-Shanqiti, saudi-arabischer Leichtathlet * 4. Mai: Simon Jentzsch, deutscher Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Mariusz Jurasik, polnischer Handballspieler * 5. Mai: Juan Pablo Sorín, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Thomas Biagi, italienischer Autorennfahrer * 7. Mai: Jana Voosen, deutsche Schauspielerin * 8. Mai: Makoto Yukimura, japanischer Mangaka (Comiczeichner) * 9. Mai: Nazan Eckes, Fernsehmoderatorin * 9. Mai: Jeff Simmons, US-amerikanischer Rennfahrer * 10. Mai: Udo Mechels, belgischer Sänger * 13. Mai: Marcelo Pletsch, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 13. Mai: Ana Popović, jugoslawische Bluesgitarristin und Sängerin * 13. Mai: Grzegorz Szamotulski, polnischer Fußballspieler * 14. Mai: Attila Tököli, ungarischer Fußballspieler * 14. Mai: Martine McCutcheon, britische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 14. Mai: Benjamin Quabeck, deutscher Filmregisseur * 15. Mai: Jacek Krzynówek, polnischer Fußballspieler * 17. Mai: Daniel Komen, kenianischer Leichtathlet (Mittel- und Langstreckenläufer) * 17. Mai: Mayte Martínez, spanische Leichtathletin * 18. Mai: Manuel Ochsenreiter, deutscher Journalist * 18. Mai: Anna Ottosson, schwedische Skirennläuferin * 19. Mai: TeeBee, norwegischer Produzent und DJ * 19. Mai: Kevin Garnett, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 20. Mai: Virpi Kuitunen, finnische Skilangläuferin * 21. Mai: Julia Abe, deutsche Tennisspielerin * 21. Mai: Deron Miller, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 22. Mai: Fernando Andina, spanischer Schauspieler * 25. Mai: Cillian Murphy, irischer Schauspieler * 25. Mai: Erinn Hayes, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 25. Mai: Stefan Holm, schwedischer Leichtathlet miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Sandra Nasić, 2007]] * 25. Mai: Sandra Nasić, deutsche Sängerin * 27. Mai: Marcel Fässler, Schweizer Auto-Rennfahrer * 27. Mai: Jiří Štajner, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 27. Mai: RJD2, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 29. Mai: Claudio Roberto da Silva, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 29. Mai: Alexander Job, deutscher Handballspieler und -trainer * 30. Mai: Magnus Norman, schwedischer Tennisspieler * 31. Mai: Steve Jenkner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer * 31. Mai: Roar Ljøkelsøy, norwegischer Skispringer * 31. Mai: Colin Farrell, irischer Schauspieler * Mai: Benjamin von der Ahe, deutscher Politiker Juni * 1. Juni: Melanie Oßwald, deutsche Politikerin und MdB * 1. Juni: Alexander Scheer, deutscher Schauspieler * 3. Juni: Brian Herrington, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge * 3. Juni: Jens Kruppa, deutscher Schwimmer * 4. Juni: Kasey Chambers, australische Countrysängerin * 5. Juni: Ian Bavitz, US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Musiker * 5. Juni: Belinda Halloran, australische Duathletin und Triathletin * 6. Juni: Oksana Romenskaja, russische Handballspielerin * 7. Juni: Jacqueline Akerman, kanadische Biathletin und Biathlontrainerin * 8. Juni: Aziz Zakari, ghanaischer Leichtathlet * 8. Juni: Lindsay Davenport, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin * 8. Juni: Eion Bailey, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 9. Juni: Kayode Akinsanya, nigerianischer Badmintonspieler miniatur|hochkant|Georg Friedrich Prinz von Preußen * 9. Juni: Chicco Özden, deutsch-türkischer Sänger * 10. Juni: Georg Friedrich Prinz von Preußen, Chef des Hauses Hohenzollern * 12. Juni: Thomas Sørensen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 12. Juni: Katja Husen, deutsche Politikerin und MdB * 13. Juni: Vivi Andreasen, färöische Fußballspielerin * 13. Juni: Marc Ziegler, deutscher Fußballtorwart * 14. Juni: Massimo Oddo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 16. Juni: Tom Lenk, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. Juni: Nokuthula Ngwenyama, US-amerikanische Geigerin und Bratschistin * 17. Juni: Scott Adkins, britischer Schauspieler * 17. Juni: Sven Nys, belgischer Profi-Cyclocross-Fahrer * 17. Juni: Pjotr Weniaminowitsch Swidler, russischer Schachspieler * 18. Juni: Thomas Riedl, deutscher Fußballspieler * 18. Juni: Blake Shelton, Country-Sänger * 20. Juni: Juliano Belletti, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juni: Mike Einziger, Gitarrist der Band Incubus * 21. Juni: Miroslav Karhan, slowakischer Fußballspieler * 22. Juni: Grant Hendrik Tonne, deutscher Politiker * 23. Juni: Paola Suárez, argentinische Tennisspielerin * 23. Juni: Emmanuelle Vaugier, kanadische Schauspielerin * 23. Juni: Patrick Vieira, französischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juni: José Cancela, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juni: Lloyd McCollough, US-amerikanischer Rockabilly-Musiker * 26. Juni: Maikel Aerts, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Hans Sarpei, ghanaischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Sheila Herrero, spanische Speedskaterin * 29. Juni: Mohamed Bahari, algerischer Amateurboxer * 29. Juni: Daniel Carlsson, schwedischer Rallyefahrer * 30. Juni: Angie Akers, US-amerikanische Beachvolleyball- und Volleyballspielerin * 30. Juni: Ellen Angelina, indonesische Badmintonspielerin Juli miniatur|hochkant|rechts|[[Ruud van Nistelrooy]] * 1. Juli: Szymon Ziółkowski, polnischer Leichtathlet * 1. Juli: Rigobert Song, kamerunisch-türkischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juli: Patrick Kluivert, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juli: Ruud van Nistelrooy, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 2. Juli: Idalina Borges Mesquita, brasilianische Handballspielerin * 2. Juli: Tomáš Vokoun, tschechischer Eishockeyspieler * 2. Juli: Krisztián Lisztes, ungarischer Fußballspieler * 3. Juli: Wade Belak, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler († 2011) * 3. Juli: Shane Lynch, irischer Sänger * 4. Juli: Jewgenija Medwedewa-Arbusowa, russische Skilangläuferin * 4. Juli: Daijirō Katō, japanischer Motorrad-Rennfahrer († 2003) * 5. Juli: Nuno Gomes, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 5. Juli: Bizarre, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 6. Juli: Ophélie David, französische Freestyle-Skierin * 8. Juli: Ellen MacArthur, britische Seglerin * 8. Juli: Wang Liping, chinesische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 9. Juli: Thomas Cichon, deutscher Fußballspieler * 9. Juli: Jochem Uytdehaage, niederländischer Eisschnellläufer * 9. Juli: Emmanuelle Gagliardi, Schweizer Profispielerin * 9. Juli: Shelton Benjamin, US-amerikanischer Wrestler * 10. Juli: Lars Ricken, deutscher Fußballspieler * 10. Juli: Ludovic Giuly, französischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juli: Elijah Blue Allman, US-amerikanischer Sänger und Gitarrist * 11. Juli: Christina Scherwin, dänische Leichtathletin * 12. Juli: Guillaume Gille, französischer Handballspieler * 14. Juli: Monique Covet, ungarische Pornodarstellerin * 14. Juli: Tewodros Kassahun, äthiopischer Sänger * 15. Juli: Fredrick Canon, nauruischer Leichtathlet * 15. Juli: Jim Jones, US-amerikanischer Rapper miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Diane Kruger, 2012]] * 15. Juli: Diane Kruger, deutsche Schauspielerin * 15. Juli: Marco Di Vaio, italienischer Fußballspieler * 16. Juli: Claudia Riegler, neuseeländische Skirennläuferin * 17. Juli: Anders Svensson, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 19. Juli: Nikita Denise, tschechische Pornodarstellerin * 19. Juli: Eric Prydz, schwedischer House-DJ und Produzent * 20. Juli: Markus Giesler, Konsumforscher und Professor für Marketing * 20. Juli: Michal Kolomazník, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 20. Juli: Alex Yoong, malayischer Autorennfahrer * 21. Juli: Wahid Haschemian, iranischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juli: Tatjana Lebedewa, russische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 22. Juli: Almedin Hota, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballer * 22. Juli: Janek Tombak, estnischer Radrennfahrer * 23. Juli: Judith Arndt, deutsche Radsportlerin * 23. Juli: Jörg Jaksche, deutscher Radrennfahrer miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Judit Polgár]] * 23. Juli: Judit Polgár, ungarische Schachspielerin * 24. Juli: Michael Aish, neuseeländischer Langstreckenläufer * 24. Juli: Rafer Alston, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 24. Juli: Laura Fraser, britische Schauspielerin * 24. Juli: Josef Heynert, deutscher Schauspieler * 24. Juli: Tiago Monteiro, portugiesischer Rennfahrer * 24. Juli: Francesc Reguera, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juli: Stéphane Rideau, französischer Schauspieler * 25. Juli: Lil’ Cease, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 25. Juli: Tera Patrick, US-amerikanisches Fotomodell und Pornodarstellerin * 26. Juli: Pável Pardo, mexikanischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juli: Madeleine West, australische Schauspielerin * 28. Juli: Oliver Köhrmann, deutscher Handballspieler * 28. Juli: Curumin, brasilianischer Sänger * 29. Juli: Rhymin Simon, deutscher Rapper * 31. Juli: Salvatore Lanna, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer * 31. Juli: Paulo Wanchope, costa-ricanischer Fußballspieler August * 1. August: Nwankwo Kanu, nigerianischer Fußballspieler * 1. August: Liviu-Dieter Nisipeanu, rumänischer Schachspieler * 1. August: Hasan Şaş, türkischer Fußballspieler miniatur|hochkant|Kati Wilhelm * 2. August: Kati Wilhelm, deutsche Biathletin * 2. August: Sam Worthington, australischer Schauspieler * 6. August: Melissa Suzanne George, australische Schauspielerin und Athletin * 6. August: Josh Schwartz, US-amerikanischer Fernsehproduzent und Drehbuchautor * 9. August: Rhona Mitra, britische Filmschauspielerin * 9. August: Christoph Baumann, deutscher Produzent, Regisseur und Schauspieler * 9. August: Audrey Tautou, französische Schauspielerin * 10. August: Ricardo Andrés Aparicio De la Quintana, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 11. August: Federico Pedini Amati, san-marinesischer Politiker * 12. August: Tina Angel, deutsches Erotik-Modell * 12. August: Mikko Viljami Lindström, finnischer Gitarrist * 12. August: Sørenn Rasmussen, dänischer Handballspieler * 12. August: Manuel Jiménez Soria, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 13. August: Jody Thompson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 14. August: Hasan Ismaik, jordanischer Geschäftsmann und Investor * 14. August: Thomas Kläsener, deutscher Fußballspieler * 14. August: Ingo Knollmann, deutscher Rocksänger und Frontmann der Band Donots * 15. August: Boudewijn Zenden, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 16. August: Sandra Weiss, deutsche Sängerin von Schlagern und volkstümlicher Musik * 17. August: Olena Krassowska, ukrainische Hürdenläuferin und Olympiazweite * 18. August: Paraskevas Antzas, griechischer Fußballspieler * 18. August: Michael Greis, deutscher Biathlet * 18. August: Panacea, deutscher Drum-and-Bass-Produzent und -DJ * 22. August: Marlies Oester, Schweizer Skirennfahrerin * 23. August: LaTasha Colander, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin * 23. August: Scott Caan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. August: Alex O’Loughlin, australischer Schauspieler * 26. August: Mike Colter, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. August: Ivan Benito, schweizerisch-spanischer Fußballspieler * 27. August: Sarah Chalke, kanadische Schauspielerin * 27. August: Carlos Moyá, spanischer Tennisspieler * 27. August: Benoît Poilvet, französischer Radrennfahrer * 27. August: Mark Webber, australischer Formel 1-Rennfahrer * 29. August: Jon Dahl Tomasson, dänischer Fußballspieler * 29. August: Mieko Kawakami, japanische Schriftstellerin * 30. August: Sarah-Jane Potts, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 31. August: Roque Júnior, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 31. August: Vincent Delerm, französischer Sänger und Komponist September * 1. September: Ivano Brugnetti, italienischer Leichtathlet * 1. September: Mauro Roberto Cantoro, argentinisch-polnischer Fußballspieler * 2. September: Michel Jourdain junior, mexikanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 2. September: Marchy Lee, hongkong-chinesischer Rennfahrer * 3. September: Samuel Osei Kuffour, ghanaisch-deutscher Fußballspieler * 3. September: Agnes Scheibelreiter, österreichische Sopranistin * 5. September: Mischari Raschid al-Afasi, kuwaitischer Koranrezitator und Imam * 6. September: Christopher „Chris“ Robert Broach, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 6. September: Tom Pappas, US-amerikanischer Leichtathlet * 7. September: Steven „Steve“ Fitzsimmons, australischer Fußballspieler * 7. September: Francesc Xavier Ramírez Palomo, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 8. September: Sjeng Schalken, niederländischer Tennisspieler * 9. September: Emma de Caunes, französische Schauspielerin * 9. September: Lúcia Moniz, portugiesische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 10. September: Gustavo Kuerten, brasilianischer Tennisprofi * 11. September: Marco Rose, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. September: MC Rene, deutscher MC und Rapper * 11. September: Sage Francis, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 12. September: 2 Chainz, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 12. September: Bizzy Bone, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 12. September: Gérard Calvet, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 12. September: Jolanda Čeplak, slowenische Leichtathletin und Olympionikin * 12. September: Coa Schwab, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Oboist * 13. September: Tami Kiuru, finnischer Skispringer * 13. September: José Théodore, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 13. September: Reto von Arx, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Birkir Ívar Guðmundsson, isländischer Handballspieler * 14. September: Dirk Heidolf, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer * 14. September: Georgeta Narcisa Lecușanu, rumänische Handballspielerin * 14. September: Kevin Lyttle, Soca-Musiker * 14. September: Raptile, deutsch-äthiopischer Rapper * 14. September: Andrea Schaller, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 15. September: Jonathan Liebesman, südafrikanischer Regisseur * 15. September: Sebastian Pufpaff, deutscher Komiker * 16. September: Marie-Fleur Agema, niederländische Politikerin * 16. September: Elīna Garanča, lettische Mezzosopranistin miniatur|hochkant|Feleknas Uca * 17. September: Feleknas Uca, Europaabgeordnete * 19. September: Óscar Sevilla, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 19. September: Erden Abdrachmanow, kasachischer Biathlet * 20. September: Jon Bernthal, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. September: Agata Buzek, polnische Schauspielerin * 20. September: Christian Hohenadel, deutscher Rennfahrer * 21. September: Juan Francisco Casas, spanischer Maler * 21. September: Jana Kandarr, deutsche Tennisspielerin * 21. September: Máté Kamarás, ungarischer Musicaldarsteller * 22. September: Anabela Braz Pires, portugiesische Sängerin und Musicaldarstellerin * 22. September: Yannick Pelletier, Schweizer Schachspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Ronaldo.]] * 22. September: Ronaldo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 22. September: Martin Solveig, französischer House-DJ * 23. September: Katja Poensgen, deutsche Motorradrennfahrerin * 24. September: Claus Møller Jakobsen, dänischer Handballspieler * 25. September: Chauncey Billups, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 25. September: Armando Teixeira, portugiesischer Fußballspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Michael Ballack.]] * 26. September: Michael Ballack, deutscher Fußballspieler * 27. September: Francesco Totti, italienischer Fußballspieler * 28. September: Frank von Behren, deutscher Handballspieler * 29. September: Mandy Kerkossa, deutsche Handballspielerin * 29. September: Andrij Schewtschenko, ukrainischer Fußballspieler * 30. September: Bligg (bürgerlich Marco Bliggensdorfer), Schweizer Rapper Oktober * 1. Oktober: Ümit Karan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 2. Oktober: Anita Kulcsár, ungarische Handballerin († 2005) * 3. Oktober: Christian Hassa, deutscher Fußballspieler * 3. Oktober: Seann William Scott, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 4. Oktober: Mauro Camoranesi, argentinisch-italienischer Fußballspieler miniatur|hochkant|Alicia Silverstone * 4. Oktober: Alicia Silverstone, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. Oktober: Sven Lintjens, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. Oktober: Karen Dochojan, armenischer Fußballspieler * 6. Oktober: Alexei Dudukalo, russischer Rennfahrer * 7. Oktober: Gilberto Silva, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 7. Oktober: Santiago Hernán Solari, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 8. Oktober: Seryoga, Rapper russischer Herkunft und Ex-Boxer * 8. Oktober: Renate Groenewold, niederländische Eisschnellläuferin * 9. Oktober: Mia Aegerter, Schweizer Popsängerin und Schauspielerin * 9. Oktober: Rachel McAdams, kanadische Schauspielerin * 9. Oktober: Roland Kollmann, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 10. Oktober: Katja Beer, deutsche Biathletin * 10. Oktober: Das Bo, deutscher Rapper * 10. Oktober: Lewan Zkitischwili, georgischer Fußballspieler * 11. Oktober: Emily Deschanel, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. Oktober: Jochen Seitz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 12. Oktober: Kajsa Bergqvist, schwedische Hochspringerin * 13. Oktober: Fabricio Fabio Fuentes, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 13. Oktober: Nawaf Shukralla, bahrainischer Fußballschiedsrichter * 14. Oktober: Andreas Widhölzl, österreichischer Skispringer * 15. Oktober: Elisa Aguilar López, spanische Basketballspielerin * 15. Oktober: Jody Hill, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur und Drehbuchautor * 15. Oktober: Duško Pavasovič, slowenischer Schachgroßmeister * 16. Oktober: Antonella Confortola, italienische Skilangläuferin * 16. Oktober: Nándor Fazekas, ungarischer Handballspieler * 17. Oktober: Washington Sebastián Abreu Gallo, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 18. Oktober: Kjell Carlström, finnischer Radrennfahrer * 19. Oktober: Omar Gooding, afro-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. Oktober: Desmond Harrington, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Oktober: Petr Dlask, tschechischer Cyclocrossfahrer * 20. Oktober: Nicola Legrottaglie, italienischer Fußballspieler * 21. Oktober: Mélanie Turgeon, kanadische Skirennläuferin * 22. Oktober: Alexander Wiktorowitsch Abt, russischer Eiskunstläufer * 22. Oktober: Luke Adams, australischer Geher * 22. Oktober: Jan Dittrich, deutscher Politiker mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Ryan Reynolds, 2011]] * 23. Oktober: Ryan Reynolds, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 25. Oktober: Ahmad ad-Duchi ad-Dussari, saudi-arabischer Fußballspieler * 26. Oktober: Filipe de Souza, macauischer Autorennfahrer * 27. Oktober: Ariel Miguel Santiago Ibagaza, argentinisch-spanischer Fußballspieler * 27. Oktober: David Terrien, französischer Autorennfahrer * 29. Oktober: Kurt Sulzenbacher, italienischer Skirennfahrer * 31. Oktober: Sascha Bertow, deutscher Handballspieler * 31. Oktober: José María Gutiérrez, spanischer Fußballspieler * 31. Oktober: Piper Perabo, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin November * 1. November: Jarbi Álvarez, belizischer Fußballspieler * 1. November: Stefan Lexa, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 2. November: Thierry Omeyer, französischer Handballtorwart miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Daniel Bahr, 2013]] * 4. November: Daniel Bahr, deutscher Politiker * 4. November: Bruno Junqueira, brasilianischer Rennfahrer * 4. November: Alexander Popp, deutscher Tennisspieler * 4. November: Makoto Tamada, japanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 5. November: Anasol, kolumbianische Sängerin * 5. November: Jörg Michalewicz, deutscher Handballspieler * 5. November: Eric Schwartz, US-amerikanischer Komponist, Pianist und Musikpädagoge * 6. November: Robson Ponte, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 6. November: Pat Tillman, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler († 2004) * 7. November: Alberto Entrerríos, spanischer Handballspieler * 8. November: Jawhar Mnari, tunesischer Fußballspieler * 9. November: Tochiazuma Daisuke, japanischer Sumo-Ringer * 9. November: Danzel, Musiker * 10. November: Shefki Kuqi, finnischer Fußballspieler * 11. November: Alice Anderson, britische Künstlerin und Filmemacherin * 11. November: Mike Leon Grosch, deutscher Sänger * 12. November: Dmitri Dorofejew, russischer Eisschnellläufer und Olympiamedaillengewinner miniatur|hochkant=0.8|[[Judith Holofernes.]] * 12. November: Judith Holofernes, Sängerin der Band Wir sind Helden * 12. November: Tevin Campbell, US-amerikanischer R'n'B – Sänger und Songwriter * 13. November: Kelly Sotherton, britische Leichtathletin * 13. November: Albina Chamitowna Achatowa, russische Biathletin * 14. November: Ricardo José da Costa Andorinho, portugiesischer Handballspieler * 14. November: Chris Demetral, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 15. November: Brandon DiCamillo, Fernsehmoderator * 15. November: Virginie Ledoyen, französische Schauspielerin und Model * 15. November: Claudia Llosa, peruanische Filmregisseurin und Drehbuchautorin * 17. November: Jacqueline Aguilera Marcano, venezolanisches Model * 17. November: Beate Bille, dänische Schauspielerin * 17. November: Brandon Call, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 17. November: Stefan Lampadius, deutscher Schauspieler und Filmemacher * 18. November: Tina Landgraf, deutsche Schauspielerin * 18. November: Ervin Skela, albanischer Fußballspieler * 19. November: Toby Stevenson, US-amerikanischer Leichtathlet * 20. November: Pascal Roller, deutscher Basketballspieler * 22. November: Regina Halmich, deutsche Boxsportlerin * 22. November: Torsten Frings, deutscher Fußballspieler * 22. November: Lars Windhorst, deutscher Jungunternehmer * 22. November: Ville Valo, finnischer Rockmusiker der Band HIM * 24. November: Stephanie zu Guttenberg, Gattin des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und Präsidentin der deutschen Sektion von Innocence in Danger * 24. November: Chen Lu, chinesische Eiskunstläuferin * 25. November: Norman Liebold, deutscher Schriftsteller, Künstler und Schauspieler * 27. November: Jaleel White, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 28. November: Renate Aichinger, österreichische Schriftstellerin und Theaterregisseurin * 29. November: Anna Faris, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 29. November: Elisabeth Hilmo Meyer, norwegische Handballspielerin * 30. November: Iveta Apkalna, lettische Organistin * 30. November: Guy Allen Kelpin, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Posaunist Dezember * 1. Dezember: Eva von Angern, deutsche Politikerin * 1. Dezember: David Rasmussen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 1. Dezember: Matthew Shepard, US-amerikanisches Opfer eines gegen seine Homosexualität gerichteten Verbrechens († 1998) * 2. Dezember: Sabine Heinrich, deutsche Radio- und Fernsehmoderatorin * 2. Dezember: Heiko Meyer, deutscher Wasserspringer miniatur|Mark Boucher * 3. Dezember: Mark Boucher, südafrikanischer Cricketspieler * 4. Dezember: Mbo Mpenza, belgischer Fußballspieler * 5. Dezember: Amy Louise Acker, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Dezember: Michael Jahns, deutscher Handballspieler * 8. Dezember: Dušan Andrašovský, slowakischer Eishockeyspieler * 8. Dezember: Dominic Monaghan, britischer Schauspieler * 9. Dezember: Booba, französischer Rapper * 11. Dezember: Julius Shareef Abdur-Rahim, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 11. Dezember: László Bodrogi, ungarischer Radrennfahrer * 12. Dezember: Maren Ade, deutsche Regisseurin, Drehbuchautorin und Filmproduzentin * 12. Dezember: Jana Ina, deutsch-brasilianische Moderatorin, Schauspielerin und Model * 12. Dezember: Ivo Rüthemann, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 13. Dezember: Viola Bauer, deutsche Skilangläuferin * 14. Dezember: André Couto, portugiesisch-macauischer Rennfahrer * 16. Dezember: Ivan Kitanović, serbischer Kontrabassist * 17. Dezember: Patrick Müller, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 17. Dezember: Stefan Strack, deutscher Handballspieler * 18. Dezember: Andrea Belicchi, italienischer Automobilrennfahrer * 18. Dezember: Sun Ribo, chinesische Biathletin * 18. Dezember: Joe Russo, US-amerikanischer Schlagzeuger * 20. Dezember: Rafael Calero, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 20. Dezember: Christian Vitalis, deutscher Musikwissenschaftler, Autor, Musikkritiker und Hornist * 21. Dezember: José Fernando Antogna, argentinischer Bahn- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 22. Dezember: Jaap van Lagen, niederländischer Rennfahrer * 23. Dezember: Angelina Amaris, deutsche Schauspielerin * 23. Dezember: Torsten Jansen, deutscher Handballspieler * 23. Dezember: Sergej Jakirović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 23. Dezember: Julija Anatoljewna Tschepalowa, russische Skilangläuferin * 23. Dezember: Joanna Hayes, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 24. Dezember: Marion Rodewald, deutsche Hockeyspielerin miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Armin van Buuren * 25. Dezember: Armin van Buuren, niederländischer Trance-DJ und -Produzent * 25. Dezember: Tuomas Lauri Johannes Holopainen, finnischer Keyboarder und Songwriter * 26. Dezember: Andrea Absolonová, tschechische Turmspringerin († 2004) * 26. Dezember: Janina Karoltschyk-Prawalinskaja, weißrussische Kugelstoßerin und Olympiasiegerin mini|Sabine Heinrich 2014 * 27. Dezember: Sabine Heinrich, Radio- und Fernsehmoderatorin * 27. Dezember: Michael Borgstede, deutscher Cembalist und Journalist * 27. Dezember: Aaron Stanford, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Filmproduzent * 29. Dezember: Michal Hvorecký, slowakischer Autor und Journalist * 29. Dezember: Danny McBride, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Schauspieler * 30. Dezember: Karin Ammerer, österreichische Kinderbuchautorin * 31. Dezember: Luís Carreira, portugiesischer Motorradrennfahrer († 2012) Tag unbekannt * A.Geh Wirklich?, österreichischer Hip-Hop-Musiker * Elisa Aaltola, finnische Philosophin * Tawfik Abu Wael, palästinensischer Filmemacher und Regisseur * Daniel Achilles, deutscher Koch * Lars Adler, deutscher Historiker, Archivar und Phaleristiker * Amber Agar, britische Schauspielerin * Stefan Ambrosius, deutscher Tubist * Amos, deutscher Pop-Sänger und Produzent * Pia Ampaw, deutsche Schauspielerin, Fernsehmoderatorin und Werbedarstellerin * Nikki Amuka-Bird, britische Schauspielerin * Markus Anton, deutscher Schauspieler * Salvatore Antonio Alessandro Migliore II., kanadischer Schauspieler * Rebekka Borsch, deutsch-norwegische Journalistin und Politikerin * Rodolfo Cogliatti, brasilianischer Komponist * Motoko Dobashi, Künstlerin * Angela Fox, US-amerikanische Komponistin, Sängerin, Chordirigentin, Tänzerin und Choreographin * Martin Kasík, tschechischer Pianist * Robert Kovács, ungarischer Pianist und Organist * Anna Kubin, deutsche Schauspielerin * Denise M’Baye, deutsche Schauspielerin * Pat Muchmore, US-amerikanischer Komponist * Daniel Müller-Schott, Cellist * Hanno Olderdissen, deutscher Filmregisseur * Max von Pufendorf, deutscher Schauspieler * Tania Saedi, österreichische Musikerin * Tobias Schacht, deutscher Sänger und Gitarrist * Johannes Unger, deutscher Organist * Benjamin Zobrys, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Gestorben Januar mini|150px|[[Agatha Christie († 12. Januar)]] * 1. Januar: Xaver Gmelch, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1899) * 2. Januar: Dan Kazuo, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1912) * 3. Januar: John Ainsworth-Davis, britischer Sprinter (* 1895) * 3. Januar: Anton Andergassen, österreichischer Geistlicher Rat und Pfarrer (* 1893) * 4. Januar: Rudolph Minkowski, deutsch-US-amerikanischer Astrophysiker (* 1895) * 5. Januar: Mal Evans, Roadmanager bei den Beatles (* 1937) * 5. Januar: Gustav Geierhaas, deutscher Komponist (* 1888) * 6. Januar: José Gabriel Anaya y Diez de Bonilla, mexikanischer Bischof von Zamora (* 1895) * 8. Januar: Ernst Emil Jung, Reeder und Mäzen in Hamburg (* 1896) * 8. Januar: Zhou Enlai, Premierminister der Volksrepublik China (* 1898) * 9. Januar: Rupert Wildt, deutsch-US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1905) * 10. Januar: Howlin’ Wolf, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1910) * 10. Januar: Lloyd McCollough, US-amerikanischer Rockabilly-Musiker (* 1935) * 11. Januar: Werner March, deutscher Architekt (* 1894) * 12. Januar: Agatha Christie, englische Krimi-Schriftstellerin (* 1890) * 13. Januar: Funabashi Seiichi, japanischer Romanautor (* 1904) * 13. Januar: Mona Rüster, deutsche Tischtennisspielerin (* 1901) * 14. Januar: Tun Abdul Razak bin Haji Dato' Hussein Al-Haj, malaysischer Politiker (* 1922) * 14. Januar: Walter Jauch, Versicherungskaufmann (* 1888) * 14. Januar: Juan D’Arienzo, argentinischer Tangomusiker (* 1900) * 15. Januar: Nina Wladimirowna Makarowa, russische Komponistin (* 1908) * 15. Januar: Bohumil Soudský, tschechoslowakischer Prähistoriker (* 1922) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Blandine Ebinger und Friedrich Hollaender * 18. Januar: Friedrich Hollaender, deutscher Komponist (* 1896) * 18. Januar: Gertrud Gabl, österreichische Skirennläuferin (* 1948) * 19. Januar: Hidetsugu Yagi, japanischer Physiker (* 1886) * 19. Januar: Dan Thornton, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1911) * 20. Januar: Thure Andersson, schwedischer Ringer (* 1907) * 22. Januar: Charles Reznikoff, US-amerikanischer Poet (* 1894) * 23. Januar: Paul Robeson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger, Sportler, Autor und Bürgerrechtler (* 1898) * 24. Januar: Pinchas Lawon, israelischer Politiker (* 1904) * 25. Januar: Erwin Schoettle, deutscher Politiker (* 1899) * 25. Januar: Victor Ehrenberg, deutsch-britischer Althistoriker (* 1891) * 26. Januar: Luis Alberti, dominikanischer Merenguekomponist (* 1906) * 26. Januar: Max Daetwyler, der erste Schweizer Kriegsdienstverweigerer (* 1886) * 28. Januar: Ray Nance, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Trompeter und Violinist (* 1913) * 29. Januar: Reinhard Federmann, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1923) * 30. Januar: Arnold Gehlen, deutscher Philosoph und Soziologe (* 1904) Februar * 1. Februar: George Hoyt Whipple, US-amerikanischer Pathologe (* 1878) miniatur|hochkant|Werner Heisenberg * 1. Februar: Werner Heisenberg, deutscher Physiker, Nobelpreisträger (* 1901) * 1. Februar: Hans Richter, deutscher Maler und Filmkünstler des Dadaismus (* 1888) * 5. Februar: Lilly Ackermann, deutsche Schauspielerin und Schauspiellehrerin (* 1891) * 6. Februar: Vince Guaraldi, US-amerikanischer Jazzmusiker, Pianist und Komponist (* 1928) * 9. Februar: Yohanan Aharoni, deutsch-israelischer Archäologe (* 1919) * 9. Februar: Percy Faith, US-amerikanischer Orchesterleiter (* 1908) * 11. Februar: Alexander Lippisch, deutscher Flugzeugkonstrukteur (* 1894) * 11. Februar: Lee J. Cobb, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) * 12. Februar: Sal Mineo, italo-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1939) * 12. Februar: Flérida de Nolasco, dominikanischer Literatur- und Musikwissenschaftlerin (* 1891) * 13. Februar: Paul Russo, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1941) * 14. Februar: Piero Scotti, italienischer Autorennfahrer (* 1909) * 16. Februar: Wilhelm Gutmann, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 16. Februar: Franz Mühlenberg, deutscher Politiker (* 1894) * 17. Februar: Jean Servais, belgischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 18. Februar: Karl Heinz Abshagen, deutscher Jurist, Journalist, Reiseschriftsteller und Biograf (* 1895) * 20. Februar: Hans Luckey, baptistischer Theologe und Pastor sowie freikirchlicher Historiker (* 1900) * 20. Februar: René Cassin, französischer Jurist und Friedensnobelpreisträger (* 1887) * 22. Februar: Michael Polanyi, ungarisch-britischer Chemiker und Philosoph (* 1891) * 23. Februar: Lawrence Stephen Lowry, englischer Künstler (* 1887) * 23. Februar: Pjotr Michailowitsch Stefanowski, sowjetischer Testpilot (* 1903) * 25. Februar: Paul May, deutscher Regisseur und Produzent (* 1909) * 26. Februar: Efrem Forni, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1889) * 29. Februar: Paul Schallück, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1922) März * 1. März: Aloys Lenz, deutscher Politiker und MdB (* 1908) * 2. März: Adolf Maurer, Schweizer Theologe und Dichter (* 1883) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Walter Schottky]] * 4. März: Walter Schottky, deutscher Physiker (* 1886) * 6. März: Pietro Berra, italienischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1879) * 9. März: Hans Sutor, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1895) * 10. März: Curt Querner, Maler (* 1904) * 13. März: Max Tau, deutsch-jüdischer Humanist, Philosoph und Dichter (* 1897) * 13. März: Murtala Mohammed, Militärdiktator und Staatspräsident von Nigeria (* 1938) * 14. März: Gerhard Mendelson, deutscher Musikproduzent in Wien (* 1913) * 14. März: Martha Saalfeld, deutsche Lyrikerin (* 1898) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Luchino Visconti]] * 17. März: Luchino Visconti, italienischer Schriftsteller, Theater- und Filmregisseur (* 1906) * 19. März: Paul Kossoff, englischer Rock- und Blues-Gitarrist (* 1950) * 21. März: Joe Fulks, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler (* 1921) * 21. März: Walter Kohler junior, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1904) * 22. März: Hans Thirring, österreichischer Physiker (* 1888) * 24. März: Tibor Kozma, ungarisch-amerikanischer Dirigent (* 1909) * 24. März: Bernard Montgomery, britischer Feldmarschall des Zweiten Weltkrieges (* 1887) * 24. März: Ernest Shepard, britischer Illustrator („Pu der Bär“) (* 1879) * 25. März: Josef Albers, deutscher Maler, Kunsttheoretiker und -pädagoge (* 1888) * 26. März: Ernst Albrecht, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1907) * 27. März: Georg-August Zinn, deutscher Politiker (* 1901) * 29. März: Jean-Charles Roman d’Amat, französischer Archivar und Paläograf (* 1887) * 31. März: René Ahrlé, deutscher Grafiker, Maler und Fotograf (* 1893) * 31. März: Hans-Adolf Asbach, deutscher Politiker (* 1904) * 31. März: Fritz Rémond junior, deutscher Schauspieler, Regisseur und Impresario (* 1902) April miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Max Ernst († 1. April) mit Bundeskanzler Willy Brandt (1972)]] * 1. April: Dimitrij Andrusov, tschechoslowakischer Geologe (* 1897) * 1. April: Max Ernst, deutscher Maler des Dadaismus und des Surrealismus (* 1891) * 2. April: Carlo Grano, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1887) * 4. April: Matthias Joseph Mehs, deutscher Politiker, Bürgermeister von Wittlich (* 1893) * 5. April: Howard Hughes, US-amerikanischer Unternehmer und Luftfahrtpionier (* 1905) * 5. April: Robert Lord, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent (* 1900) * 5. April: Wilder Penfield, kanadischer Neurologe (* 1891) * 6. April: Ruth Plumly Thompson, US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin (* 1891) * 9. April: Mushanokōji Saneatsu, japanischer Schriftsteller und Maler (* 1885) * 9. April: Akio Yashiro, japanischer Komponist (* 1929) * 10. April: Enrico Mainardi, italienischer Cellist, Komponist und Dirigent (* 1897) * 10. April: Ramón Otero Pedrayo, spanisch-galicischer Schriftsteller (* 1888) * 12. April: Emilio Amero, mexikanischer Maler, Grafiker und Fotograf (* 1901) * 16. April: Ján Arpáš, slowakischer Fußballspieler (* 1917) * 17. April: Soma Morgenstern, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1890) * 18. April: Henrik Dam, dänischer Biochemiker, Nobelpreisträger (* 1895) * 22. April: Jeanne Mammen, deutsche Malerin (* 1890) * 23. April: Karl Schäfer, österreichischer Eiskunstläufer (* 1909) * 24. April: Mark Tobey, US-amerikanischer Maler (* 1890) * 25. April: Aquiles Nazoa, venezolanischer Schriftsteller, Dichter und Journalist (* 1920) * 25. April: Carol Reed, britischer Filmregisseur (* 1906) * 26. April: Margaret Bonds, US-amerikanische Komponistin und Pianistin (* 1913) * 26. April: François Brassard, kanadischer Musikethnologe und Organist (* 1908) * 26. April: Sidney James, südafrikanisch-englischer Schauspieler und Komiker (* 1913) * 27. April: Hilde Hildebrand, deutsche Schauspielerin und Sängerin (* 1897) * 27. April: Carlos Villarias, spanisch-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler (* 1892) * 28. April: Richard Hughes, britischer Schriftsteller (* 1900) * 28. April: Walther von Seydlitz-Kurzbach, deutscher General (* 1888) * 28. April: Eugen Roth, deutscher Lyriker und populärer Dichter (* 1895) * 28. April: Jürgen Bartsch, pädosexueller Serienmörder, der vier Kinder ermordete (* 1946) * 29. April: Ramón Díaz Freeman, dominikanischer Komponist, Fagottist und Organist (* 1901) * 30. April: Michael Gartenschläger, deutscher Dissident und Fluchthelfer (* 1944) Mai * 1. Mai: Michael Gartenschläger, Grenztoter (* 1944) * 3. Mai: Ernie Nevers, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1903) * 9. Mai: Valentino Bucchi, italienischer Komponist (* 1916) * 9. Mai: Otto Kerner, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1908) * 9. Mai: Phil Ochs, US-amerikanischer Protestsänger (* 1940) * 9. Mai: Floyd Council, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1911) * 9. Mai: Ulrike Meinhof, deutsche Journalistin und Terroristin; Mitbegründerin der RAF (* 1934) * 10. Mai: Karl Alfred Kihn, deutscher Politiker (* 1887) * 11. Mai: Alvar Aalto, finnischer Architekt und Designer (* 1898) * 11. Mai: Heinrich Baaken, Weihbischof des Bistums Münster (* 1900) * 12. Mai: Rudolf Kempe, deutscher Dirigent (* 1910) * 14. Mai: Keith Relf, britischer Musiker (* 1943) * 15. Mai: David Munrow, englischer Musiker und Musikwissenschaftler (* 1942) * 15. Mai: Hans Terofal, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1923) * 17. Mai: Norbert Frýd, Schriftsteller und Publizist (* 1913) * 18. Mai: Hans Androschin, österreichischer Kameramann (* 1892) * 19. Mai: Hermann Böhrnsen, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 19. Mai: Eduard Schüller, deutscher Ingenieur (* 1904) * 19. Mai: Jeanette Wolff, deutsche Politikerin (* 1888) * 21. Mai: Jean Andreff, schweizerischer Zirkusclown (* 1919) * 21. Mai: Lee E. Emerson, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1898) * 22. Mai: Óscar Natalio Bonavena, argentinischer Schwergewichtsboxer (* 1942) * 22. Mai: Gordon Browning, amerik. Politiker, Gouverneur von Tennessee (* 1889) * 22. Mai: Otto Klötzer, deutscher Politiker (* 1914) * 22. Mai: Imerio Testori, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1950) miniatur|hochkant|Martin Heidegger * 26. Mai: Martin Heidegger, deutscher Philosoph (* 1889) * 26. Mai: Heinz Musculus, deutscher Karikaturist, Zeichner und Illustrator (* 1917) * 28. Mai: Steffan Danielsen, färöischer Maler (* 1922) * 28. Mai: Dale Van Every, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1896) * 29. Mai: Gustav Spörri, Schweizer Keramiker (* 1902) * 30. Mai: Elmer George, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1928) * 31. Mai: Jacques Monod, französischer Biochemiker (* 1910) Juni * 2. Juni: Fred von Hoerschelmann, deutscher Schriftsteller und Hörspielautor (* 1901) * 3. Juni: Viggo Kampmann, dänischer sozialdemokratischer Politiker (* 1910) * 3. Juni: Rewol Samuilowitsch Bunin, russischer Komponist (* 1924) * 4. Juni: Bruno Beye, Maler und Graphiker (* 1895) * 5. Juni: Robert Wichard Pohl, deutscher Physiker (* 1884) * 5. Juni: David Jacobs, britischer Leichtathlet und Olympiasieger (* 1888) * 7. Juni: Eckart Friedrichson, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1930) * 7. Juni: Bobby Hackett, US-amerikanischer weißer Jazz-Trompeter, Jazz-Kornettist und Jazz-Gitarrist (* 1915) * 7. Juni: Elisabeth Rethberg, deutsche Sängerin (* 1894) * 8. Juni: Carlos Abdala, uruguayischer Politiker (* 1930) * 9. Juni: Gerd Gaiser, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1908) * 10. Juni: Robert Bach, deutscher Politiker und MdB (* 1901) * 10. Juni: William John Patterson, kanadischer Politiker (* 1886) * 10. Juni: Adolph Zukor, US-amerikanischer Unternehmer (* 1873) * 11. Juni: Peter Pan, deutscher Kabarettist (* 1909) * 12. Juni: Peter Etzenbach, deutscher Politiker (* 1889) * 14. Juni: Géza Anda, Schweizer Pianist (* 1921) * 16. Juni: Reinhard Raffalt, deutscher Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1923) * 16. Juni: Ernst Flessa, Studienprofessor und Lyriker (* 1903) * 17. Juni: Richard Gardiner Casey, australischer Politiker (* 1890) * 18. Juni: Franz Mueller-Darß, deutscher Forstmann und SS-Standartenführer (* 1890) * 22. Juni: Hans Rothfels, deutscher Historiker (* 1891) * 24. Juni: Minor White, US-amerikanischer Fotograf (* 1908) * 27. Juni: Sara Alexandrowna Lewina, russische Komponistin (* 1906) * 30. Juni: Marguerite Roesgen-Champion, Schweizer Komponistin und Cembalistin (* 1894) Juli miniatur|150px|[[Gustav Heinemann († 7. Juli)]] * 1. Juli: Anneliese Michel, deutscher Katholikin, starb nach Exorzismus (* 1952) * 2. Juli: Heinz Matthes, deutscher Politiker (* 1897) * 3. Juli: Eugen Huth, deutscher Politiker (* 1901) * 3. Juli: Alexander Lernet-Holenia, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1897) * 5. Juli: Anna Hübler, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin (* 1885) * 6. Juli: Fritz Lenz, deutscher Anthropologe und Rassenhygieniker (* 1887) * 7. Juli: Gustav Heinemann, deutscher Politiker und Bundespräsident (* 1899) * 9. Juli: Walter Scheidt, Professor (* 1895) * 10. Juli: Mike Pratt, britischer Komponist, Musiker und Schauspieler (* 1931) * 13. Juli: Artur Anders, Abgeordneter im Deutschen Bundestag (* 1896) * 13. Juli: Carl Dreher, US-amerikanischer Tontechniker österreichischer Herkunft (* 1896) * 13. Juli: Max Butting, deutscher Komponist (* 1888) * 15. Juli: Joachim Peiper, Obersturmbannführer der Waffen-SS (* 1915) * 15. Juli: Eva Schulze-Knabe, Malerin, Widerstandskämpferin (* 1907) * 15. Juli: Paul Gallico, US-amerikanischer Autor (* 1897) * 16. Juli: Nikolos Muschelischwili, georgischer Mathematiker (* 1891) * 18. Juli: Lucie Mannheim, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 24. Juli: Julius Döpfner, Kardinal (* 1913) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Rudolf Bultmann.]] * 30. Juli: Rudolf Karl Bultmann, Philosoph, evangelischer Theologe, Neutestamentler (* 1884) August * 2. August: Fritz Lang, österreichisch-US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1890) * 2. August: Johannes Siegfried Schubert, deutscher Tibetologe (* 1896) * 4. August: Enrique Ángel Angelelli, argentinischer Bischof von La Rioja (* 1923) * 4. August: Helmut de Boor, deutscher Germanist und Literaturhistoriker (* 1891) * 6. August: Gregor Piatigorsky, US-amerikanischer Cellist (* 1903) * 8. August: Winston Hibler, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Filmproduzent und -regisseur sowie Schauspieler und Off-Sprecher (* 1910) * 9. August: José Lezama Lima, kubanischer Schriftsteller (* 1910) * 10. August: Josef Mattauch, deutscher Physiker (* 1895) * 10. August: Karl Schmidt-Rottluff, deutscher Maler des Expressionismus (* 1884) * 14. August: Werner Bräunig, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1934) * 19. August: Alastair Sim, britischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 22. August: Oskar Brüsewitz, evangelischer Pfarrer (* 1929) * 22. August: Juscelino Kubitschek, brasilianischer Mediziner und Staatspräsident (* 1902) * 22. August: Anton Profes, österreichischer Schlager- und Filmkomponist (* 1896) * 25. August: Eyvind Johnson, schwedischer Schriftsteller und Nobelpreisträger von 1974 (* 1900) * 26. August: Lotte Lehmann, deutsch-US-amerikanische Opernsängerin (* 1888) * 29. August: Jimmy Reed, US-amerikanischer Blues-Sänger und -Musiker (* 1925) * 28. August: Werner Krauss, deutscher Romanist (* 1900) * 29. August: Hans Nieland, Politiker der NSDAP und Oberbürgermeister von Dresden (* 1900) * 30. August: Paul Felix Lazarsfeld, österreichisch-amerikanischer Soziologe (* 1901) * 31. August: Frederick Henry Mueller, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1893) September * 2. September: Hans Schuberth, deutscher Politiker (* 1897) * 3. September: Kees Pijl, niederländischer Fußballspieler (* 1897) * 6. September: Alfred Antkowiak, deutscher Verlagslektor und Schriftsteller (* 1925) * 7. September: Daniel F. Galouye, US-amerikanischer Journalist und Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 8. September: Willem Janssen, niederländischer Fußballspieler (* 1880) miniatur|hochkant=0.7|[[Mao-Bildnis auf dem Tian’anmen-Platz|Porträt Mao Zedongs am Tor des Himmlischen Friedens]] * 9. September: Mao Zedong, chinesischer Politiker (* 1893) * 10. September: Betty Mitchell, kanadische Theaterleiterin und Regisseurin (* 1896) * 15. September: Josef Sudek, tschechischer Fotograf (* 1896) * 20. September: Carrie Tubb, englische Sopranistin (* 1876) * 21. September: Nikolai Sergejewitsch Akulow, russischer Physiker (* 1900) * 21. September: Nils Middelboe, dänischer Fußballspieler (* 1887) * 22. September: Samuel Münchow, dänisch-deutscher Politiker (* 1893) * 24. September: Wilhelm Kamlah, deutscher Musikwissenschaftler, Theologe und Philosoph (* 1905) * 26. September: Leopold Ružička, Schweizer Chemiker und Nobelpreisträger (* 1887) * 27. September: Hans Burgeff, deutscher Botaniker und Universitätsprofessor (* 1883) * 27. September: Marion Bayard Folsom, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1893) * 28. September: Raymond Collishaw, englischer Militärpilot und Befehlshaber (* 1893) * 29. September: Nikolaos Pantelis Andriotis, griechischer Sprachwissenschaftler und Neogräzist (* 1906) * 30. September: Louis Fourestier, französischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1892) Oktober * 1. Oktober: Fritz Winter, deutscher Künstler (* 1905) * 2. Oktober: Quentin Jackson, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Posaunist (* 1909) * 3. Oktober: Hermann Pünder, deutscher Politiker (* 1888) * 5. Oktober: Takeda Taijun, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1912) * 6. Oktober: Herman Geiger-Torel, kanadischer Opernregisseur und Musikpädagoge (* 1907) * 6. Oktober: Hans Theilig, deutscher Handballspieler (* 1914) * 9. Oktober: Jewgeni Konstantinowitsch Sawoiski, russischer Physiker (* 1907) * 9. Oktober: Walter Warlimont, Stellvertreter von Generaloberst Alfred Jodl (* 1894) * 10. Oktober: Reinold von Thadden-Trieglaff, deutscher Theologe, Gründer des evangelischen Kirchentages (* 1891) * 11. Oktober: Connee Boswell, US-amerikanische Blues- und Jazz-Sängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 12. Oktober: Hertha Koenig, deutsche Schriftstellerin und Lyrikerin (* 1884) * 12. Oktober: José Rozo Contreras, kolumbianischer Komponist (* 1894) * 15. Oktober: Erwin Lambert, Maurermeister und NSDAP-Mitglied (* 1909) * 17. Oktober: Franz Altheim, deutscher Althistoriker und Klassischer Philologe (* 1898) * 18. Oktober: Count Ossie, jamaikanischer Schlagzeuger und Bandleader (* 1926) * 18. Oktober: Paul Schmidt, deutscher Erfinder (* 1898) * 18. Oktober: James A. Noe, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1891) * 19. Oktober: Paul Baumgartner, Schweizer Pianist (* 1903) * 20. Oktober: Janusz Grabiański, polnischer Illustrator (* 1929) * 21. Oktober: Jean Berveiller, französischer Organist und Komponist (* 1904) * 22. Oktober: Else Brökelschen, deutsche Politikerin (* 1890) * 24. Oktober: Georg Ostrogorsky, jugoslawischer Byzantinist (* 1902) * 25. Oktober: Raymond Queneau, französischer Dichter und Schriftsteller (* 1903) * 29. Oktober: Richard Seewald, deutscher Maler und Schriftsteller (* 1889) * 30. Oktober: Alfred Landé, deutscher Physiker (* 1888) * 31. Oktober: Eileen Gray, irische Innenarchitektin und Designerin (* 1878) * 31. Oktober: Bruno Uher, österreichischer Komponist (* 1912) November * 1. November: Gustav Riek, deutscher Prähistoriker (* 1900) * 1. November: Pavel Reiman, tschechischer Schriftsteller und Literaturhistoriker (* 1902) * 2. November: Duke Osborn, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1897) * 3. November: Giuseppe Cavanna, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1905) * 4. November: Grete Popper, deutsche Fotografin (* 1897) * 4. November: Toni Ulmen, deutscher Motorrad- und Automobilrennfahrer (* 1906) * 5. November: Willi Hennig, deutscher Zoologe, Phylogenetiker (* 1913) * 6. November: Václav Čtvrtek, tschechischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 7. November: Ottomar Carl Joseph Anton, deutscher Maler, Graphiker und Hochschullehrer (* 1896) * 7. November: Alexander Solomon Wiener, US-amerikanischer Serologe (* 1907) * 8. November: Giorgio Ferrini, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1939) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Gottfried von Cramm (links) mit dem irischen Tennisspieler George Lyttelton Rogers, 1932]] * 9. November: Gottfried von Cramm, deutscher Tennisspieler (* 1909) * 10. November: Carl Blümel, deutscher Archäologe (* 1893) * 10. November: Wout Buitenweg, niederländischer Fußballspieler (* 1893) * 10. November: Vinzenz Erath, deutscher Erzähler (* 1906) * 11. November: Alexander Calder, US-amerikanischer Bildhauer (* 1898) * 12. November: Walter Piston, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1894) * 18. November: Christopher Addison, britischer Peer (* 1904) * 18. November: Man Ray, US-amerikanischer Maler und Fotograf (* 1890) * 19. November: Wayne Millner, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler und -Trainer (* 1913) * 20. November: Walther Hasemann, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 20. November: Trofim Denissowitsch Lyssenko, ukrainischer Biologe (* 1898) * 23. November: Heinrich Welsch, saarländischer Ministerpräsident von 1955–1956 (* 1888) * 23. November: André Malraux, französischer Schriftsteller und Politiker (* 1901) * 24. November: Robert Cecil, 1. Viscount Cecil of Chelwood, britischer Politiker und Diplomat, Friedensnobelpreisträger (* 1864) * 25. November: Michail Iossifowitsch Gurewitsch, sowjetischer Flugzeugkonstrukteur (* 1893) * 26. November: Heinrich Otto Meisner, deutscher Archivar und Historiker (* 1890) * 27. November: Herbert Kaufmann, deutscher Journalist und Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 29. November: José da Costa Nunes, Erzbischof von Goa und Kardinal (* 1880) * 29. November: Walter Hieber, deutscher Chemiker (* 1895) * 29. November: Werner Weber, deutscher Staatsrechtler (* 1904) * 30. November: Fritz Rasp, deutscher Film- und Bühnendarsteller (* 1891) * 30. November: Friedrich Schulz, deutscher General (* 1897) Dezember * 1. Dezember: Otto Wittenburg, deutscher Politiker (* 1891) * 2. Dezember: Tommaso Maestrelli, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1922) * 4. Dezember: Tommy Bolin, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist (* 1951) * 4. Dezember: Benjamin Britten, englischer Komponist (* 1913) * 6. Dezember: João Goulart, Präsident Brasiliens von 1961 bis 1964 (* 1918) * 8. Dezember: Rudolf Hotzenköcherle, Schweizer Sprachwissenschaftler (* 1903) * 11. Dezember: Elmyr de Hory, ungarischer Kunstfälscher (* 1906) * 12. Dezember: Jack Cassidy, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger (* 1927) * 12. Dezember: Wadim Schawrow, sowjetischer Flugzeugkonstrukteur (* 1898) * 13. Dezember: Eduard Claudius, deutscher Schriftsteller und Diplomat (DDR) (* 1911) * 13. Dezember: Lambert Schill, deutscher Politiker (* 1888) * 15. Dezember: Grégoire Kayibanda, ruandischer Politiker (* 1924) * 16. Dezember: Ilse Fürstenberg, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 19. Dezember: Kurt Lieck, deutscher Schauspieler und Hörspielsprecher (* 1899) * 26. Dezember: Philip Hart, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1912) * 27. Dezember: Anders Oscar Ahlgren, schwedischer Ringer (* 1888) * 27. Dezember: Karl Abenthum, deutscher katholischer Pfarrer und Päpstlicher Hausprälat (* 1901) * 28. Dezember: Freddie King, US-amerikanischer Bluesmusiker (* 1934) * 28. Dezember: Franz Seraph Reicheneder, deutscher Historiker und Heimatforscher (* 1905) * 29. Dezember: Ivo Van Damme, belgischer Leichtathlet (* 1954) * 30. Dezember: Rudolf Fischer, Schweizer Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1912) * 31. Dezember: Sándor Bortnyik, ungarischer Maler (* 1893) Datum unbekannt * Ermanno Aebi, schweizerisch-italienischer Fußballspieler († 1976) * Roger Bourdin, französischer Flötist (* 1923) * Mori Arimasa, japanischer Philosoph (* 1911) * Ahmed Jan Thirakwa, indischer Tablaspieler (* 1892) Nobelpreise * Physik: Burton Richter und Samuel Chao Chung Ting * Chemie: William Lipscomb * Medizin: Baruch S. Blumberg und D. Carleton Gajdusek * Literatur: Saul Bellow * Friedensnobelpreis: Betty Williams und Mairead Corrigan * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Milton Friedman Musik * Oxygène von Jean Michel Jarre * Die Alben Destroyer und Rock and Roll Over von Kiss werden veröffentlicht. * Gründung der irischen Rockband U2 in Dublin * Die Gruppe Brotherhood of Man gewinnt am 3. April in Den Haag mit dem Lied Save Your Kisses for Me für Großbritannien den 21. Eurovision Song Contest * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in Deutschland (1976) Nachweise Weblinks * Deutsches Historisches Museum